Kingdom Hearts: Darkest Daze
by Relix Nova
Summary: When the Unverse attack Twilight town Ryan must go on a adventure to save his friends. With his Keyblade: Twilight's Wake he'll travel the worlds and uncover the mystery behind the disapearing worlds
1. Twilight town

OoC: Alright I figured I needed another story to occupy my brain for a while. Onto the action

Twilight Town: Top of Clock Tower

Ryan sat there staring at the sun. He wore a bright yellow sleaveless shirt and a pair of grey pants. His arms had two blue and black wrist bands on them. His shoes cover in black with red soles. "C'mon guys Summer doesn't last forever" A black haired girl in a black t-shirt and black pants, a red bandana hanged from her neck said. "Xion... let's face it theres' nothing here that we haven't already done" A boy in a black t-shirt said. He wore a grey vest over it and a X shaped Necklace

"C'mon there has to be something" A girl in a light orange top said. "Olette is right" A blucky boy in a red t-shirt said. "Alright so what do you cry babies want to do" The boy in the grey vest asked. "Maybe we should play some Grand Stander, What do you say Hayner" The boy in the red t-shirt asked.

"Get real, we play Grand Stander all the time" The boy in the grey vest said now known as Hayner. "Alright break it up you two" Olette said standing between them. "You guys are so funny" Xion said "What about you Ryan what do you think we should do". "Uh... well it's only the first day of summer, how about a skrimish" Ryan said.

"Now we're talking" Hayner said "Meet you in the sandlot in 5" Hayner said running toward the door to the clock tower. "hey wait up" Olette said running after him. The boy in red walked over to Xion and sat next to her. "Shouldn't you go get Hayner Pence?" Xion asked. "Nah to much work besides we know where's he's going" The boy in red said.

"Well I beter get going" Ryan said as he picked up his foam sword. "C'mon don't you guys want to see the battle" Ryan asked. "It beats sitting here" Xion said getting up. "Yeah" Pence said. "Great let's get going" Ryan said walking toward the door.

Sandlot: 4 and a half minutes later

"Where the hell is he" Hayner said getting impatient. "Relax he's still got another 25 seconds" Olette said. Ryan walked into the sandlot. "Well about time" Hayner said. Ryan held his Sword inverced or opposite of a normal sword hold. The blade extended behind him. This form is good for quick attacks with lots of power.

Ryan held the blade in front of him. "Allright" Hayner yelled as he charged Ryan. Hayner jumped and slamed his sword down on Ryan. "Nice try" Ryan said blocking the hit. "How about this" Hayner tried to kick Ryan in the head. Ryan held up his other arm and blocked it.

"You done yet" Ryan asked. hayner Charged Ryan again. This time he tried to stab him. Ryan sidesteped it and slamed his sword hard into Hayners side. Hayner fell to the ground. "Lucky.. shot..." Hayner said as he got up.

"Wooo!" Xion yelled. "Go Ryan!". "you'll get him next time Hayner" Olette yelled. "C'mon both of you, fight!" Pence yelled.

"Well Well Well what do we have here" A tall boy with a black ski hat and a white trench coat said as he walked into the Sandlot. "unotherized fighting... on my turf" The boy said as he was fallowed by A big bulky guy with a orange sleaveless shirt and a girl with a blue shirt with the collar pulled up over her neck.

"Oh great... what do you want Seifer" Hayner said. "Seifer's just keeping the peace ya know" The boy in the orange shirt said. "Thats great but I want to hear it from his mouth" Ryan said. "Relax you guys.. just doing my job as neighbor hood watch captian" Seifer said. "Neighbor hood watch captain? Since when" Ryan blurted back.

"Beatdown" The girl said. "Fuu I can take care of myself, besides a wimp like him could never beat me" Seifer said. "Yeah seiphers too strong ya know" The boy said. "And Rai stay outa this this is between me and the kid" Seifer said

"hey where's Vivi" Ryan asked. "Who cares" hayner said "Seifer is about to challenge you to a fight and your worried about that little imp". "Alright goldly locks, show me what you got" Seifer said. "Oh it's on now" Ryan said grabing his sword.

"Your strange fighting style never ceases to amaze me, hope you make this as good as the last fight" Seifer said. Ryan charged Seifer. Seifer slid around him and hit him in the back. "Your still just as careless tho" Seifer said getting ready to strike again. Ryan got up and spun around. Seifer blocked it with his sword.

"no way" Olette said "Seifer.. did he get beter". "yeah I mean he took down Hayner pretty easily but now he's having trouble with Seifer what gives" Pence said. "Let's just get outa here before it gets ugly" Xion said. "nah he's fine" Hayner said.

Seifer slashed Ryan. Ryan blocked it with his sword but ended up skidding back a bit. "Say your prayers kid" Seifer said. Ryan back up to the bench. (hmm... this could work) Ryan thought. Ryan jumped onto the bench. Seifer charged Ryan. Ryan jumped over Seifer and hit him in the head with his Sword. Seifer stragled back abit as Ryan landed.

"Seifer you ok, that was a hard hit ya know" Rai said running up the Seifer. "Rest" Fuu said running up to him. "I'm fine, besides I wasn't feeling that well today anyway" Seifer said as he got up. "listen here Ryan, next time we fight won't end like this" Seifer said as he turned away from Ryan and walked back to the alley.

"So... we win the sandlot" Olette asked. "I don't remember that being in the battle description" Ryan said walking back to them. "All he said was to fight he didn't put and conditions or rewards" hayner said. "oh..." Xion said depresed. "But he won't mess with us for a while" Pence said. "If by a while you mean about an hour then yeah" Ryan said.

"hmm" Xion said looking at the shadows of the buildings. "Whats wrong" Ryan asked. "Oh nothing" Xion said giving Ryan a slight smile. "C'mon guys it's getting late" Hayner said. "Are you kidding the suns still out" Ryan said. "Ryan the suns always out" Hayner said. 'So..." Ryan said. "ugh do what you want but I'm going home" hayner said. Suddenly a purpilish creature appeared in front of Hayner.

"Whoa!" Hayner said as he jumped back. "What the hell is that" Pence said. "It's really creepy" Olette said. Xion walked toward the creature. "Xion!" Ryan said. "They have opened it" Xion said. "Huh what are you talking about" Ryan asked. "The pathway.. to other worlds... they opened it... now we can escape... now we can roam free amoung the worlds" Xion said.

"Xion, what are you saying" Ryan asked. "The Unverse... They helped me open the door" Xion said picking up the creature. "Come friends, other worlds await us" Darkness surounded Ryan's, Hayner's, Olette's and Pence's feet. "EKK" Olette screamed as the shadows pulled her under. "Olette!" Hayner yelled. The shadows wraped aroudn his legs and pulled him down. "Pence!" Ryan said turning toward Pence. He face just went under the shadows.

"Hmm" Xion said "Strange they should have pulled you in by now...". "Xion whats going on" Ryan asked. "Don't worry they are helping us" Xion said. The shadows started to wrap themselves around Ryan's leg. (No... it can't end here, why is this happening, why is Xion teaming up with those creatures, where did everyone go, am I going to die!) Thoughts buzzed in Ryan's head. (NO! I won't let them, I will Save My friends)

Ryan's heart pounded against his chest. The shadows made there way to his neck area. A light came from Ryan's hand. "GRAH" Ryan yelled. The shadows flew off his body. Xion looked at Ryan. "You don't want to go to other worlds" Xion said "Fine I'll leave you be" The Small Unverse pulled Xion into teh darkness. "Wait!" Ryan yelled.

The shadows started to form into purpilish creatures. These creatures hoped up and down like if they drank 12 cups of coffe.

"Crap" Ryan said. The light faded from his hand. In his hand he held a black and red key with a ying yang simbol on the keychain. "Whats this" Ryan asked. The blade suddenly jerked his hand and hit a Flood. Ryan watched the Flood sumble back dazed and confused. Ryan Grined. He swung the key at another Creature. Sparks flew off the blade as he made contact.

The flood disapeared. "Alright who's next" Ryan asked looking at the remainding creatures.

OoC: Flood a type of Unverse, kinda like shadows, but if you want to look it up for yourself go to google and type in "kingdom Hearts unversed: Flood"


	2. Bring on the Unversed

OoC: KH is my fav game ever, I've played 1, 2 ,358, CoM, and working on BbS.

"Well! C'mon I don't have all day!" Ryan yelled at the Unverse. They stood there just watching him. they turned around and walked away from Ryan. "What... COME BACK HERE" Ryan yelled. (wait... first things first I need to find Olette, Pence, Hayner, and... Xion...) Ryan thought. (But I doubt there even here anymore Xion said she opened the door... what door and where is it maybe I could use this door to find everyone) Ryan thought

The tip of the Key started to glow. A light shot up into the sky. It formed a black orb in the sky. "Thats really close to the clock tower..." Ryan said "I should check it out" Ryan started to run toward the clock tower.

Top of Clock Tower

Ryan burst through the front door gasping for breath. "What is this thing?" Ryan said staring at the orb. "That would be the gate of worlds" A calm voice said. Ryan loooked up toward the voice. A black cloaked figure was standing there looking down at him. HIs hood covered his face. "The gate of worlds?" Ryan asked.

"It's what you mortals use to get around the worlds" The figur said. "The Keyblade is the key don't lose it" The figur disapeared into a small black portal. "Keyblade?" Ryan said confused. Ryan walked toward the orb. He felt a tingling in his arm. The key was vibrating. It pulled at his hand. "What." Ryan said trying to keep the key under control.

He lost his grip and watched as the key sailed into the air. A light shined down for a bit then out of nowhere a hoverboard apeared. "Whats this" Ryan asked. He pushed it down with one hand and watched it float back up.

Ryan got on the board. A bright light blinded him. When the light died down he was wearing completely black armor.

"Uh... Not sure what's going on but my friends need me" Ryan said as he leaned forward. The hoverboard moved toward the Orb. "Here we gooooo" Ryan said as the orb sucked him and the hover board in.

Worlds crossing

"Whooooa" Ryan said regaining control of the hoverboard. He looked behind him. Twilgiht town was pitch black and had some sort of barrier on it. "Well looks like I can't go back even if I wanted to" Ryan said. He saw something up ahead. It was a pumpkin shaped orb with the face of a jack o lantern carved into it. On the top Ryan said small black buildings.

"Well it's beter than nowhere" Ryan said leaning toward the pumpkin. The hover board flew very fast.

Halloween Town(Before landing)

"No no no, it's all wrong" A skeleton shouted. "Those bushes should be scarier, and that foutain should be more deadly". "Jack, were trying as hard as we can" A vampire said. "I know I know but I can't help but think there is something missing" The skeleton known as Jack said. "Something surprising some thing Terrifiying" *CRASH*

"What was that" Jack asked. "I think something hit the ground outside" The vampire said. "stay here and help with the decorations I'll go see what it was" Jack said walking toward the alley.


	3. Welcome to Halloween town

OoC: Wow it's been a while since I updated this one

?: Alley way

"Owwwww" Ryan moaned as the armor disapeared. His keyblade layed beside him. "That could have gone beter" Ryan said sitting up and grabing his head. He looked around. The area had a mysterious, errie vibe, Dimly lit lanterns that kinda looked like pumkins lined the walls of the Alley.

"Dead end" Ryan said turning around. He was facing a curved wall that conected to the Alley. Ryan turned around again. "Hello" A skeleton said. "AH!" Ryan said jumping up and backing away from the skeleton. "wow you frighten easily" The Skeleton said extending his hand. "I'm Jack" the Skeleton said.

"Uh I'm Ryan" Ryan said reaching out and shaking the skeletons hand. "So what brings you to Halloween town" Jack asked. "Halloween town?" Ryan said. "Oh well doesn't matter, do you mind helping me set up the decorations" Jack said handing Ryan a bat.

"Cool fake bat" Ryan said poking it. "Fake?" Jack said. "Uh... it's real isn't it" Ryan said. "Yeah, fake bats don't really capture fear like real ones do" Jack said. (Gross...) Ryan thought (But cool). "your not really in the spirit of the holiday are you?" Jack asked. "What makes you say that" Ryan said.

"You don't have a costume" Jack said "C'mon we're going to the Dr to see if we can get you a costume" Jack said walking toward a large Bar'd gate. (I wonder if they give out candy) Ryan thought as he caught up to jack.

Halloween town: Main Plaza

"Cool" Ryan said looking at all the crepy buildings. Ryan walked over to the well and looked inside. The water was a light green color. "This way" Jack said standing in a door that lead to a different alley. "oh right" Ryan said fallowing Jack. Jack walked up some decayed Stone steps to a tall creepy tower.

Jack Knocked on the door. "Who's there, what do you want" A voice behind the door said. "It's me, Jack Skelleton" Jack said. "Oh Jack Come in come in" The door opened. A small elderly man in a wheel chair rolled out. He had a metalic plate over the top of his head and he wore a white Lab coat.

"Eh, who's this" The man asked. "I'm Ryan Draco" Ryan said. "Ryan this is Dr. Finkelstein" Jack said. "he doesn't seem scary at all" DR. Finkelstein said. "Thats the problem" Jack said "We need your help to make him scary". "I don't like where this is going" Ryan said.

"Relax, it's nothing major." Dr. Finkelstein said. "I sure hope so..." Ryan said. "Let's get started" Jack said walking inside. (I should bolt before this gets out of hand) Ryan thought. "Well well c'mon" Dr. Finkelstein said rolling his wheel chair inside. (Bolt or stay?) Ryan thought. Ryan shivered a bit. (Bolt). Ryan started to walk away from the tower. He stoped at the first step.

*Sigh* "Well I can't say that I'm not currious" Ryan said walking into the tower.

Dr. Finkelstein's tower: Labratory

Ryan walked into the labratory. "There you are" Jack said "For a minute there I thought we scared you off". "Me scared?" Ryan said sarcasticly. "ok maybe a little". "Well Dr. Finkelstein is working on a potion, it's going to be a while til it's done" Jack said.

"Really? Then why are we still here" Ryan said. Dr. Finkelstein rolled up to Ryan and yanked a strain of hair out of Ryan's head. "Ow" Ryan said slightly ticked off. "Ok your free to go" Dr. Finkelstein said. "Come back in a half hour". "Great, time to give you a tour of Halloween town" Jack said walking out of the labratory. "Kay see you in a bit Dr." Ryan said fallowing Jack.

OoC: Kay thats it for now


	4. This is Halloween

**OoC: Let's get to the action**

**Labratory**

"Dr. we're here" Jack said opening the door. "Ah good I just finished" Dr. Finkelstein said. "We have to check out that graveyard" Ryan said walking into the lab. "In minute" Jack said.

Dr. Finkelstein came back with a supisious green liquid. It emmited a black smog and it reeked of fish. "Oh gross what is that?" Ryan said. "The potion" Jack said.

"nasty, you want me to drink that?" Ryan said. "Drink?" Jack said laughing. "We were just going to pour it on your clothes, you can drink it if you want to" Jack said. "No way I'm not drinking that" Ryan said "Great then hold still" Jack said as he grabed a vile of the green liquid and poured it on top of Ryan's head.

"Gross, feels like I haven't showered in a week" Ryan said as the green goupy liquid ran down his head to his neck. Dr. Finkelstein started pouring the liquid on Ryan's clothes. Soon Ryan's whole body was covered head to toe in the supisious liquid.

"Is it suppose to burn?" Ryan said. He spited some of the liquid on the ground. "just a little" Dr. Finkelstein said.

Ryan looked down. His clothes seemed dirty and torn. His pants had turn a sickly brown color and his shirt turned completely black with a skull on the front. The skull had deep redish eyes and rotted brown teeth.

Ryan looked at his arm. Black fur started to stick out of it. Ryan nose started to stretch out. "Ouch!" Ryan said holding his nose. "Just a bit longer" Dr. Finkelstein said. A black tail stuck out behind Ryan. Two black cat ears stuck out of the top of Ryan's head. He could feel his teeth getting sharper.

His shoes turned black with a grey sole. It had Red and black striped shoe laces that were torn at the end. A thin pair of black wings shot out of Ryan's back. A pair a grey gloves formed on his hands. A pale mask appeared slightly above his left eye. The mask had blue eyes and a open mouth.

"There done" Dr. Finkelstein said "Not bad for a prototype". "Wait! So I was just some guine pig to you!" Ryan said angry.

"In a way... yes" Dr. Finkelstein said. "never mind that, you did a great job professor" Jack said. Ryan looked at a nearby full lenght mirror. "Whoa..." Ryan said.

He kinda looked like a cat. His tail waged slightly behind him. "This is cool" Ryan said. "C'mon, we have a graveyard to explore" Jack said walking out of the labratory.

"Thanks again" Ryan said to Dr. Finkelstein as he ran after Jack.

**Graveyard**

"Cool" Ryan said as he poked a gravestone. A bunch of ghost flew out and surounded Ryan. The ghost laughed evily. The ghost quickly seperated and went back into the grave stone.

"This way, the pumpkin patch is over here" Jack said. Ryan ran toward Jack. "There must be acres of this stuff" Ryan said looking at the gigantic patch that seemed to stretch on forever.

"yes" Jack said "After all I am the Pumpkin King". "Whats over there" Ryan said pointing at a dark and errire forest.

"Oh" Jack said looking around. Then he leaned over to Ryan "Over there is where the doors to other holidays are" Jack whispered. "Other holidays?" Ryan said. "Ever hear of Sandy Claws" Jack said.

"Sandy Claws?" Ryan said. "He delives presents all over the world in one night, giving the gift of surprise to every kid" Jack explained.

"I think you mean Santa Clause" Ryan said. "Thats what I said, Sandy Claws" Jack said. Ryan slaped his palm on his forhead. "Okay? How about we go meet Santa Clause" Ryan said. "Good Idea" Jack said "And maybe he'll let me run christmas this year".

"Oh c'mon Halloween is so much beter than Christmas" Ryan said. "Yes but it gets tiring doing the same ol thing year in and year out, I think Christmas is new and exciting" Jack said.

"Well let's get going" Ryan said running toward the forest.

**Forest Clearing: Doors of holidays**

"So it's this one?" Ryan asked pointing toward a door with a green christmas tree on it. "Yes that one" Jack said. Ryan opened the door. Suddenly a gust of cold air hit his face. Ryan shivered a bit. "Let's go" Jack said as he walked through the door. Ryan quickly fallowed.

**Christmas town**

Ryan saw a small little town decerated in head to toe in Tinsel and various Christmas decorations. "Whoa..." Ryan said looking at all the various lights. "C'mon Sandy Claws is this way" Jack said running down the hill and into a big building.

(He could have waited) Ryan thought running down the hill. Suddenly four blueish monsters got in his way. "Hey! You are the monster I met at Twilight town" Ryan said as he summoned his keyblade. "There called Flood" A hooded figure on top of a house said. "The weakest Unversed". "Huh? Who are you!" Ryan yelled.

"Think of me as a guide, I'll help you but not in the way you think I will" The hodded figure said. His black robe covered his body and his hood covered his face.

"Great! Why don't you help right now" Ryan said. "Sorry doesn't work like that" The hodded figure said as he opened a black and purple portal and walked through it. "All you need to know right now is survive" The figure said as he walked through the portal.

One of the flood charged toward Ryan at a fast pace. Ryan slamed his keyblade into it's forhead and watched as it seperated into small black dust. Ryan threw his keyblade at another flood. The keyblade went beyond the flood after hitting it and hit another Flood.

Ryan grabed his keyblade and pointed it at the last flood. "Your choice" Ryan said to the Flood. The flood merged into the floor and disapeared. "Thats what I thought" Ryan said as his keyblade disapeared. Ryan walked over to the building Jack entered and went inside.

**Santa Clause's workshop**

"I'm telling you, I can help" Jack said calmly to A large man dressed in red. "Jack, for the hundreth time no, you have your holiday and I have mine" The man said to Jack. "But..." Jack looked over to the door. "Oh there you are" Jack said "Sandy this is my friend Ryan" Jack said.

The man looked at Ryan. "Ryan Draco?" the man said "The same kid who's gotten into trouble for playing a prank on the school principle" The man said. "Yep thats me, you must be Santa" Ryan said. The man nodded. "Well sorry to cut this meeting short but I have work to do" Santa said as he got up and went into the factory.

"So what was that all about Jack?" Ryan asked. "Oh just trying to convince Sandy to give me a chance" Jack said. "Didn't end to well did it" Ryan said "No, but I think he's warming up to the idea" Jack said. "Oh by the way, did you happen to see someother kids around here" Ryan asked Jack. "No why?" Jack asked

"I'm looking for my friends, There names are Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Xion" Ryan said. "Hmmm, I'll keep an eye out" Jack said. "Please tell me your not actually going to take out your eye..." Ryan said. "Nope, not everything I say is literal" Jack said. "Well tell Dr. Finkelstein I said bye" Ryan said. "Your leaving already?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I got friends to find, but I promise after I find them I'll come back" Ryan said "Uh, how do I change back to normal" Ryan asked. "Oh the mask, just put it over your face" Jack said. "Thanks" Ryan said grabing the mask. As he put it over his face he turned back to normal.

The mask changed, it now looked like the face of a black cat. "Don't lose that mask" Jack said. "Don't worry I won't" Ryan said putting the mask in his back pack. "See ya" Ryan said as he walked out side. He threw his keyblade into the air turning it into it's air board form.

A portal opened up in the sky. "The gate of worlds" Ryan said looking at the portal. As he climbed on his black armor appeared over his body. "Well this is certainly going to be one hell of a adventure" Ryan said as he flew toward the portal.

**Worlds Crossing**

(Well this is going to be fun, there are plenty of people out there, and many worlds to explore) Ryan thought excitidly. (My adventures just starting, and I couldn't be more excited!)

**OoC: Sorry guys, I was planing a boss battle but couldn't fit it in but don't worry the next world I go to will have a boss battle**


End file.
